Oh Baby Here Comes The Baby
by Queen Magical Bunny Babe
Summary: It's pretty much what the tittle says.
1. A bro named Bryan

Ok, here is one of my older fics i wrote, but didn't know how to post.   
I hope you enjoy this story. I sadly, do not own Salior Moon. Mabye one day...  
.....{hits head}...never mind!   
I hope that this is better, I went back and tried to slow down the story and make the chs longer.  
For everyone that flamed me: I will never give up writting. For everyone else who reviewed my   
story thanks for all of the kind words!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
"You're out!", the scouts said. But, they didn't know why she was late for their last   
battle. She looked around the room. First at Darien, then at the outers, and last at the   
inners, slowly studing their expressions.   
  
Darien was the next to speak up, "It's unamous, hand over your wepons, until you can be   
more responceable Sere."  
  
"You broke-up with me, so you have no right to call me that," she growled. Relucantly,  
she got her septors and tiara out of her space pocket.With a thud she let them fall to the   
floor.   
  
"Ooohhhh." Luna gasped, as Serena took down her hair denouncing her thrown. She popped  
her crystal out of her locket and throws it to the floor. It didn't break, so she put her foot   
on top of it and just then a portal opened up and out jumped a man.   
  
"Baby," he said while grabbing her and dragging her out the temple and to the park. He  
walked Serena over to a bench, where she broke down and began to cry that soft cry that she   
made to let you know that not only was her heat broken but so was her soul. The cry that he had   
only heard once before.   
  
"Baby?" wispered a jealous Darien. "I have to know what he means!" he thought. So, he  
decied that the fist chance he got he would run to the park to find Serena and that man. 


	2. Time in the park

Ok, here is one of my older fics i wrote, but didn't know how to post. I hope you enjoy this story. I sadly, do not own Salior Moon. Mabye one day........{hits head}...never mind. And now, for your reading pleasure, Oh Baby Here Comes The Baby!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Ch 2  
Bryan carried Serena to the park and sat her down on a bench. "Why were you trying to kill yourself earler?" he asked in a rage.   
"Because, I just got kicked out of the scouts, Darien broke-up with mmme, and I....I'm pregant!" said Serena. Bryan took her in his arms and held her until she stopped crying.  
"Don't worry baby sis, everything's going to be okay," he told her. "I promise."  
"Oh if they only knew why. I was late to the last battle because my mother mad me go to the doctor because I keept throwing up and I even passed out. All I wantd to do was tell Darien that I knew how much he wanted his own family, and that even though the timing sucks, we would be now. I wish I could have stood up to them, and not let them jump all over me." with that Serena rubbed her tummy and continued. "I'm really stressed out and I just want to go to sleep, snd never wake up!!" More tears dripped down Serena's face and Bryan once again wrapped his arms around her and think, 'oh how Darien would pay when I get a hold of him.'  
**********************Back at the temple a few moments before***************************  
"We should all go home for the night, and get some rest," said Amara. Darien decided that he needed to think and get some fresh air, so he went to the park. He saw Serena and the mysterous man that he had seen earlier and decided that he would hide in the shadows and listen to what they were talking about.  
"Oh if they only knew why. I was late to the last battle because my mother mad me go to the doctor because I keept throwing up and I even passed out. All I wantd to do was tell Darien that I knew how much he wanted his own family, and that even though the timing sucks, we would be now. I wish I could have stood up to them, and not let them jump all over me." with that Serena rubbed her tummy and continued. "I'm really stressed out and I just want to go to sleep, snd never wake up!!" More tears dripped down Serena's face and Bryan once again wrapped his arms around her.   
"What have I done." said Darien knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his young life. Then, he heard the mysterous man speak again, "Maybe, baby sis, you shouldn't have let Darien jump all over you, and you wouldn't be like this." he said pointing to her tummy. Then he laughed and she smacked him on the back of his head.   
"Your not helping!" Just then Darien jumped out of the shadows.........  
  
Ohhhhhhh...i'm sorry, it just seemed like a good place to stop. A big Thank-you goes out to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories. I'm trying to work on your ideas and suggestions. Now, go review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Twins

Ok, here is one of my older fics i wrote, but didn't know how  
to post. I hope you enjoy this story. I sadly, do not own Salior Moon.  
Mabye one day........{hits head}...never mind. Thanks for reviewing   
and helping me want to write more!!   
ALSO for anyone that has read this ch before I changed the   
ending!!!  
Ages:   
Inner Scouts 18  
Serena: 17 almost 18  
Darien and Bryan: 20  
Outer Scouts:22  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You!" said Bryan.  
  
"Serena, please, please let me talk to you?" protested Darien.   
Serena looked at Bryan and he slowly got up and walked away, but not   
before giving Darien the "EVIL EYE"  
  
"Serena," Darien spoke again, "I'm so sorry I broke things off   
with you, because of a dream that I was having. I know that I was   
wrong, and that you have no reason to forgive me, but I really want you  
to. Serena, please. I need you...."  
  
"No, Darien. Not now, please, I need time!"   
  
"But Serena, you don't understand. I need you!!"   
  
"You should have thought of that before. Besides, you don't  
want to be tied down with kids now. Not when you are so young."  
  
"I'm sorry!! Me tied down with kids? What about you? I want   
to be there for you! ...wait, what do you mean kids??"  
  
"I mean that I am with twins. But, I need time to think."  
  
"What's there to think about? PLEASE ,Serena, I really want   
to be a family!"   
  
Serena couldn't take it anymore, so she just walked away,   
leaving a sad and determined Darien behind her. Serena walked around   
for awhile looking for her brother, Bryan, and thinking. "I really   
want to be with him and I know that we could be a happy family, but   
I don't know if I could be with him and not trust him with my heart   
again and not think he's going to break it." she thought to herself.   
"Bryan where are you?" she then spoke. Just then up ahead of her was   
Bryan walking into Darien's apt. building! She ran over to him while   
calling out his name. He turned around to look at her.   
  
"Hey Serena. How did your talk go?"   
  
"It went...well, it went. I told him that I needed time to   
think and he told me that he really want us to be a family. I know   
that he never really had a family that he can remember, but I still  
need time. Is that wrong of me Bryan?"  
  
"No, it's not. Come stay with me at my new apt.?"  
  
"I would love to! You don't live here do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a nice big apt. that we could share! Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, just that 'Mr. I want us to be a family'   
lives here too! All well. Atleast we're not on the 6th floor...please  
say we're not!?!"  
  
"Nope," he said with a smile, "we're on the 7th!"  
  
"Oh, that helps. Hhhhhhhh. Okay, lets go." So, they snuck  
up to the 7th floor and began to unpack Bryan's things and arrange   
them. "When do you think I should tell my mom and dad? I know they'll  
be sad and kick me out." Serena began to cry.  
  
"We should tell them soon and you should pack you're stuff   
first so we can quickly leave after. You can stay here as long as you   
want or need to."  
  
"Thanks!!" So, they finished unpacking and went to Serena's   
house."  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Review!! And be nice. If you can't say anything nice or constructive,  
then don't say anything at all. {I'll just keep writting anyways!!} 


End file.
